


Filed Under Creampuff

by tinykika



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinykika/pseuds/tinykika
Summary: Laura Hollis is a Medical Examiner working with the police to solve the case of a mysterious serial killer unlike any she's encountered before. Once the police investigators reach a dead end, Laura is being paired up with one Carmilla Karnstein, a cynical Investigator working for a small department of the FBI who only seems to make matters more difficult.





	1. Prologue + Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Darkness. Laura Hollis was engulfed in darkness. There was a floor, or at least she thought there was, but she couldn't be sure if her life depended on it. She walked around in the darkness, and it echoed her footsteps, answering unasked questions. Then she noticed something odd. She stopped and stared as a figure was forming before her, darker than anything she’d ever seen. Darker than the strange space she was in. It was a total lack of light, a total lack of color. Laura Hollis watched as a black panther formed in front of her, growing larger and larger as it came near.

* * *

 

Her phone rang. Laura reached for it and swiped the screen right to answer. “Hello?” She murmured into the phone sleepily.

“Dr. Hollis, it’s Officer Lawrence. Danny Lawrence. Sorry about calling so late.” A familiar voice answered.

“No! Don’t worry, It’s fine. What’s going on?”

“There’s been another murder, not too far from where you live. Do you need me to drive over and pick you up?” Danny asked.

“No, it’s fine, you don’t have to.”

“Okay I’ll send you the location. See you there.”

Laura hung up the phone and sat up. As dark as the world was at 3 a.m. it seemed awfully bright after her nightmare. She had those frequently as of late. They were all different, some making more snese than others, but it all boiled down to the same point. A large black cat was always strolling towards her in the end.

She got up to brush her teeth and get dressed. Being a medical examiner meant that she didn’t have a lot of quiet nights. Mysterious phone calls in the middle of the night were the standart for normal, and Laura couldn’t remember the last time she had the chance to sleep through an entire ngiht. Especially since the killings started. Brutal, but at the same time carefully calculated, the murders were blood-chilling.

It was early October and fallen red leaves decorated the road and the sidewalk. Laura got into her car and closed the door. It was raining when she arrived at the scene, and officer Lawrence was waiting for her with an umbrella and two cups of coffe in hand. Danny Lawrence was of above average height, and usually wore her red hair in a neat braid. And she was pretty, Laura thought. Tall and neat and pretty. They worked a lot together recently since she they were assigned on the same case. Lawrence was nice and she let Laura do her job, which was a refreshing change from the usual cop types who thought her job was dispensable.

Laura got out of her car and joined the officer as they went inside the building. It wasn’t different or odd in any way. Then again, contrary to popular belief, crime scenes rarely were. They went up the elevator to the fourth floor, where they were greeted by people from the Devision of Identification and Forensic Science (otherwise known as DIFS) and officer Lane who ran the case.

“Dr. Hollis, it’s good you’re finally here.” And there he went again. Officer Lane had an impressive lack of empathy and often made Laura feel like an inconvenience rather than a doctor who was there to help solve the case. She took a sip from her coffee.

“I came as fast as I could,” Laura replied as they entered the apartment.

“It’s the middle of the night, officer Lane, she was asleep when I called her.” Danny jumped to her defence.

“There’s a murderer out there in the streets, there’s no time to spare and nothing’s ever quick enough.” With that Lane ended the discussion and finally let Laura just do her work.

The crime scene was a mess. There was blood everywhere and scattered possessions wherever she looked. The victim lay face down on the floor. A man this time, though gender didn’t seem to matter to the killer. He looked about thirty years old, and even through the cuts and bruises that covered his body it was obvious he was in shape. Whoever took him must’ve been either terribly fast or terribly strong.

Something didn’t fit the profile of the killer though. The place was a mess, as well as the body. Normally victims would be found drained of blood or suffering from snapped necks or backs, but he was injured all over the place. “Are you sure this is the same killer?” Laura asked.

“Strange, right? I thought it had to be someone else too, until…” Danny showed Laura a picture on her phone. It was the victim’s neck, punctured in a familiar pattern.

“Maybe this is an impersonator? Heard about the murders on TV and decided to go off on his own little spree of diabolical frenzy?”

“I’ve sent DNA samples from the bite to the lab.”

“Good.” Laura went on to inspect the body up close. A trail of blood leaving the body and going back a few feet suggested that the man dragged himself forward after the beating only to die where he did. He was cold and stiff, though the blood on the trail didn’t dry yet. All of the victims were drained of blood. The man had severl bite marks on his body, all of which decorated with blue bruises. Like some twisted sort of hickey, Laura thought.

When she was done, Laura stepped out of the building into fresh night air. It stopped raining and until the DIFS finish with the scene all she could do was wait. She was still drinking her by then cold coffee. The strange case made her feel uneasy, and she couldn’t come up with a logical explanation to what was going on. Her best guess was a crazy Rabi who wanted to kill people in a kosher way, which just didn’t make any sense. Then again, what could make sense in the life of a person who’s job is analyzing dead bodies and identifying their cause of death. Laura was so busy in her thoughts she didn’t notice officer Lawrence exiting the building as well. “It wasn’t a break-in.” She said.

Laura jumped at the sudden sound. “Huh?”

“We looked all over the place, and it wasn’t break-in. All locks were in place, most windows were closed except for one - but it’s the fourth floor so it’s not like anyone would climb all the way up there.” Danny explained.

“Maybe he let whoever it was in willingly?”

“Maybe.” Danny shrugged and smiled at Laura. “God, you must be exhausted.”

“Yeah, well,” Laura returned a smile. “You actually saved me from a pretty nasty nightmare so it could’ve been worse.”

“Worse than this?” Danny pointed at the building. “Are you sure?”

The two laughed, and officer Lawrence returned inside to rush the procedure. The sun rose by the time Laura was in the car on her way to the lab, following the vehicle transporting the body. Greeting her inside the lab was LaFontaine, already working on the laser light console that will make any fleck of dust on the body visible to the naked eye. That, combined with the blacklight should give Laura all the answers she needed, but she had a feeling this examination isn’t going to be any different than the others. No matter how long she studied the bodies there wasn’t anything of use.

When the room was ready Laura walked in. It was dark and green, the laser light uncovering any secrets that the body held. LaFontaine sat on a chair next to a noisy computer, adjusting the light and the angle of the laser. Laura went over every bite, every laceration, every bruise and every wound, but there was nothing of use. She knew that the victim died of blood loss, she knew that he died anywhere between six to three hours prior to her arrival at the scene. She knew that he was perfectly healthy until the incident.There were no fingerprints, no hair. Nothing that could lead to any conclusion as to who caused his death.

“There’s nothing here.” She sat down next to LaFontaine.

“Well, that was a waste of time.” LaF turned off the laser and brought back the normal lights. “I’m going back to watching ‘How The Universe Works’.”

The two left the room, allowing the lab workers to handle the victim’s body. Just as Laura was about to drive back home, she got a call from officer Lawrence. “Oh hey!” She said. “Any news from the crime scene?”

“No, but Lane announced a meeting in his office in forty minutes. He wants you to come too, can you make it?” Although she tried to disguise it, Danny sounded tired.

“Yeah, I’ll be right on my way.”

Everyone was already seated by the time she reached the office, awaiting only her. “Sorry,” she offered quitly and sat down next to Danny. Four officers were assigned to the case, as well as a detective who’s name was Pinkney, who Laura barely saw during the investigations. He was well into his fifties and gave off an arrogant vibe. Lane, who stood in the middle of his office, cleared his throat.

“As you all know, the investigation we’ve been leading on these mysterious murders was not successful. Some may even call it a disaster and a waste of police time and resources.” Two of the officers in the room chuckled, interrupting Lane. He gave them a threatening look and they shut up, allowing him to continue. “Due to the unnatural circumstances surrounding the case, it was given to a small department in the FBI called the Department of Extra Normal. That means you’re all relieved from the case and can go back to your previous work.”

Danny raised her hand.

“Yes?” Lane sounded somewhat desperate.

“They can’t do that, right? I mean this is our case, we have all the information and the experience and - I mean, they can’t take away our case, right?” As tired as she sounded on the phone, Danny fired up again, like a little kid who just got his favourite toy stolen.

“Apparently they can, and they did. Any other questions?” The room remained silent. “Good. Dr. Hollis stay here please, everyone else is dismissed.”

Laura approached officer Lane as everyone was leaving the room. Danny was the last one to leave, giving Laura a supporting look before closing the door behind her.

“Something wrong?” Laura felt rather awkward, being the only one that was asked to stay. Maybe he was going to rant about how she wasn’t doing her job right, even though she was and was preparing herself mentally to fight him about.

“You’re still on the case.” He gave her the case files cluttered on his desk. “DEN wanted someone who worked on the case to be transferred into their investigation, and seeing as you’re the one who has seen all of the victim’s bodies up close and know the nature of their death - they chose you.”

When she left the office, Laura Hollis headed straight out of the station and into her car. She was going to meet the investigator hired by the DEN for the case and brief him - or her - on the case details. All Lane said was that it was someone by the name Karnstein and that the meeting was going to take place in a local restaurant that same evening.

She took a deep breath, finally able to stop and think for a moment about everything that’s happened to her. “Okay Laura, everything’s going to be fine,” she said quietly trying to calm herself down. “You’re just gonna get home, take a shower, and rest for a few hours. It’s cool. Everything’s cool.” But Laura Hollis felt anything _but_ cool. So much has happened since she woke up only hours ago. Yesterday she was still working with LaFontaine in the lab examining once again the bodies of previous victims, and now she was about to work with the FBI.

It all seemed crazy and blurry to her, but some part of her was excited. Working with a small department within the FBI was something different, and they had all the latest tech that LaF would be going crazy over. That is if they let her in on the case.  The more she thought about it the more confused she got, so Laura put the key in the ignition and started the vehicle.

When she neared her home, all of her fantasies about a nice long shower and a big lunch made up of mostly cookies disappeared. Red and blue lights decorated the street and when she got out of her car she was held up by a cop.

“What’s going on?” She demanded.

The cop lifted his gaze from his notebook and looked her up and down. “You live here?”

“Yes, this is my home!”

“Wait a second, ma’am, I’ll be right back.” The cop went to a nearby vehicle; a black Citroen DS with a blue police light attached to it’s roof. He knocked on the window and had a short exchange of words with the car’s driver. A few moments later a woman stepped out of the vehicle. Black hair, black long sleeve t shirt, black leather pants and enough gun holsters to make Wyatt Earp nervous - The woman rendered Laura Hollis speechless. She approached her and reached out a hand.

“Hello creampuff, the name’s Karnstein. Carmilla Karnstein.”


	2. Stay Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's house was broken into and she's forced to stay away from it. She stays at LaFontain'es for a while, and finally has the time to go over everything she went through in the past 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start off by saying thank you to anyone who took the time to read the first chapter. I also want to thank everyone who left their kudos and those who commented and shared their opinions on the chapter. I am beyond grateful. I'm still figuring out exactly where I want to take this piece and I'll be happy to know about your ideas and suggestions. I also wanted to let you know that I changed some of the job titles to better fit the police rank chain in the U.S.  
> Have a wonderful day, and thank you for checking this fanfic out.

“Hello, Creampuff, the name’s Karnstein, Carmilla Karnstein.”

Laura shook Carmilla’s hand, cautious but intrigued. “It’s Dr. Hollis, actually, and while I appretiate that you went through the effort of exiting the car just for me - can I ask why are you parked outside of my house, accompanied by police cars?”

“Because your house was broken into and is now an active crime scene and we just so happened to have a dinner scheduled for tonight seeing as your case becomes my division’s case.”

That’s right. _Karnstein_ , she remembered Lane saying something about a Karnstein. She looked at the woman again, trying to figure her out. She was nothing like anything she saw before. Even her uniform wasn’t like other investigators’ uniform. Mostly it was the aura of pure arrogance and confidence that threw Laura off. Could she be even worse than Lane? Would she even allow Laura to do her job properly? Laura Hollis expected a great many things from the mysterious Karnstein, but none came close to the reality that stood right in front of her.

“Why would you trouble yourself with coming here if it’s just a break-in? There’s hundreds of break-ins a week, surely you wouldn’t come if it didn’t have anything to do with the D.E.N.” Laura said.

“And she’s smart too,” Somehow a smiling Carmilla managed to irritate Laura even more. “It obviously wasn’t a normal break-in. Come with me, Dr. Hollis.”

When they entered the house Laura froze in her place. The entire place was a mess. She wouldn’t move - couldn’t move, and Carmilla had to pull her by the arm so she could view the full extent of the crime. Her books were scattered all over the floor and furnitures, ripped and torn. In the living room pillows and their fillings were everywhere. Broken plates and cups lay on the kitchen floor. If that wasn’t enough to horrify her, a message was left for her in her bedroom. It was painted with what seemed to be blood and read ‘stay out’. Laura let out a shaky breath and paced around her room without saying anything. Carmilla seemed to study the writing on the wall like it was a piece of art.

“Dr. Hollstein?” Laura stopped pacing and Carmilla turned away from the message. The speaker was a young man. A cop she didn’t know. “I’m afraid I have to ask you a couple of questions.” He looked at Carmilla. “Alone. If I may.”

“It was nice meeting you, Laura Hollis,” Carmilla handed Laura a business card on her way out. “You should take tomorrow off. See you in the office.”

“This is your house, correct?” The cop asked. Laura nodded. “When were you last inside the house?” He went on asking.

“I left at around 3:30 a.m. and haven’t been back inside the house since.” She replied.

“Did you notice if any of your personal belongings are missing?”

“I don’t know if you are aware, but I just got back home after being awake since three in the morning. The house is a mess and there is blood smeared on the wall above my bed where I usually sleep warning me to ‘stay out’. So I didn’t exactly have the time to stroll around the apartment and look for missing things.” She burst. The cop remained silent for a few moments, going over a checklist in a notebook that he held.

“Do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt you?” He asked.

“Obviously, no. I mean I don’t think so, anyway.”

The questioning lasted a little while longer. The cop asked various questions he thought would help figure out who’s behind the attack. Most of them were very by-the-book, things that every cop asked. Things like ‘do you remember if you left the doors unlocked?’ or ‘when was the last time you changed the lock?’, ‘is there anyone you may know who has a copy of your keys?’. When it was done Laura left the room and went back to the living room. She saw Carmilla talking with a few cops and making gestures with her hands that could only mean ‘screw off, this is my crime scene now’. She felt the gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder and turned around. It was officer Lawrence.

“Hey, are you okay? I heard what happened and came over as soon as I could.” Danny looked genuinely concerned, which Laura  couldn’t help but smile at.

“I’m okay, its just…” Laura sighed, “this whole day is too much. I mean I thought I could go back home and take a nice shower but instead I come home to this.” She gestured vaguely. “And of course I can’t stay here what with the fact that whoever the blood-loving threat-leaving criminal is, they are still outside, free to do as they please.”

“You could stay at my place,” Danny offered, fidgeting with her police belt. “you know, if you wanted.”

“I… I think I’ll just crash at LaFontaine’s for now. I don’t want to be any more of a burden.”

“Okay. Look, if you need anything- “

“I have your number. I promise I’ll call if anything happens.”

Danny smiled and nodded. Just then a call went through to her police radio. “Officer Lawrence, you there?” It was Senior Officer Lane. Danny mouthed a silent ‘I have to go’ and left the living room.

Laura sighed and took out her phone. She would have to talk to her dad in case the media catches wind of the break-in. He would lose it if he found out and didn’t know that she was okay. In the meantime she called LaFontaine.

“LaFontaine speaking,”

“Hi, it’s Laura. There was an incident in my home-”

“What kind of incident? Did you try to bake cookies again?”

“It only happened _once_ ! But no, it’s not like that. Someone or some _thing_ broke into my house and wreaked havoc, then left a creepy message on my bedroom wall with what I think is blood so I kind of can’t stay here. Could I maybe stay at your place for now? At least until this mess is over?”

“Woah. I mean alright, of course. But I will have to warn you it’s not as spacey and minimalistic as you’re used to. And I’m conducting a ton of experiments so you’ll just have to deal.” That was definitely Laf’s version of ‘I’ll be happy to help’.

“Thank you, Laf. I’ll be over soon.”

“See you Hollis. And I’m glad that you weren’t home when the blood-loving freak was there.”

Laura hung up the phone and over to the bathroom. She asked the forensic examiners if she could take a few essential and they agreed. She then returned to the bedroom. They finished searching and documenting that room first, so it was empty. The message caught her eye no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. _Stay out_. What did it mean? Stay out of where? The whole thing didn’t scare Laura as much as it frustrated her. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t think of anyone who would do such a thing. So for a few minutes she just stared, trying her best to make sense of things.

She snapped out of her trance and opened her closet. She took two of her dorky pajamas - one had supergirl’s ‘S’ symbol all over it, and the other had high-fiving aliens - and a few sets of clothes that she could wear to work. She didn’t think she would stay for more than a couple of days anyway. She took numerous pairs of underwear and bras and socks, as well as her running shoes. When she was done she put her things in a backpack she still had from her days in university. Last but not least, she grabbed her case files from the locked drawer next to her bed. She felt a wave of relief when she saw that the drawer and the files inside remained untouched.Laura put them in the bag and left her bedroom. She approached Carmilla, who was inspecting a few drops of blood on the living room floor. _An accident perhaps?_ Carmilla turned to face Laura.

“I hope that you’re not planning on staying here tonight, cupcake.”

“I’m not. I was actually just about to leave.” Laura said. Carmilla looked at her questioningly. “A friend’s house. From work.” She felt the need to explain. Carmilla shrugged and returned to her previous occupation of examining the drops of blood.

“Stay safe. I need you to brief me on the police findings on the case.”

Laura got into her car, took off her backpack and put it on the passenger seat. She started the car and began driving to Laf’s. Their house wasn’t far, a fifteen minture drive from hers and roughly the same distance from the labs. The D.E.N. offices though, they might prove to be a different story.

LaFontaine lived on the second floor of an appartment building. Laura has been there a few times before, mostly on holidays when Laf held parties in their appartment. The two celebrated last Halloween together along with the lab operators. Laura rang the doorbell when she reached Laf’s floor. They opened the door and invited her in. Laura was almost certain that Laf did some cleaning up before she came.

“You are a life saver, Laf, I owe you big time.” Laura said.

“I’ll remember that. There’s some food in the fridge if you’re hungry, and I’m watching a show about the fifty most popular conspiracy theories of this year so far, so just do whatever you like and feel at home. You do know where the guest room is, right?” Laf actually sounded excited.

“Yeah, I remember.” Laura smiled.

Dr. Laura Hollis finally had a chance to take a shower that day since she woke up at 3 in the morning. She didn’t realize how much she needed it until she got in and the water started pouring, cleansing her body. She smelled of the lab and the chemicals in it, and the dead body she examined earlier that day didn’t do her much good either. She finally had some time to think things through.

She would take Carmilla’s advice and take the day off to go over the case. She remained on the case as a neutral participant who knew everything about it - so that was exactly what she was going to be. She stayed in the shower for a while, letting the water wash over her until she felt calm enough to step out of it and do what she knew she would eventually have to do. It was time she called her father. She dialled the number and waited. It was ridiculous in her opinion. She was a grown woman, a doctor, yet he still insisted to protect as thouth she was a child.

“Laura! How are you doing?” Her father asked. Hearing his voice made Laura feel strangely at home.

“Good, dad, I’m doing fine. I just wanted to let you know that I’m safe, in case you see something on T.V. that-”

“God, Laura! What in the world happened?” As expected, he was worried. Very worried.

“Nothing. I mean, someone broke into my house but nothing happened, I wasn’t even there when it happened. And I’m staying at a friend’s house so you really don’t have to be worried, dad.”

“Don’t have to be worried? Are you kidding me? You’re telling me that someone broke into your house and I’m supposed to be calm?”

“Like I said, I’m fine. I wanted to let you know myself. Look I can take care of myself and I know the risks that come with the job. I have a friend in the police that I can call in case anything happens and I have a place where I can stay until they finish with the investigation. So you don’t need to worry about it.” She said. He didn’t like her answer, and in his mind it would be best if she came back home where he could protect her himself - but she wasn’t a little girl anymore. She was a grown up, and her had to accept it. He remained quiet for a few moments.

“If _anything_ else happens, anything at all-”

“I’ll come home for a while. I know. Nothing will happen though. I’m good. Look I have to go now but I’ll let you know what’s going on. I love you dad.”

“I love you too Laura. Stay safe.”

Laura spent the rest of the evening watching strange T.V. shows she’s never heard of with Laf. It proved to be just what she needed - a distraction. It’s what she loved about hanging out with LaFontaine. They were an amazing partner in the lab - knowing exactly what type of machinery to use and coming up with solutions to any problem that might arise. At the same time they offered a refuge from the daily problems that Laura faced. Never too heavy, never allowing anything to drag them down.

She fell asleep on the couch that night, too exhausted to even move to the guest room. She had what felt like dozens of dreams, all fear inducing and horribly twisted. The large black cat followed her wherever she went like a shadow. She felt like she was drowning, then she felt like she was suffocating. Each time she would meet her end in one dream, another followed. With each and every dream, the black figure came closer and closer. The closer that cat got, the more horrible was her demise. In one of her strange dreams she heard a voice call out the words written above her bed at home. “Stay out!” it shouted, angry and full of hate.

When Laura finally woke up the next morning, she was covered in a blanket and had a pillow underneath her head. Sweat covered her body. She reached for her phone. It was 9:30 in the morning, Laf must’ve already left for work. She had a text message from Danny, asking her how she was doing. She replied before she forced herself to get up, saying she was feeling better and asking Danny about her day. After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, Laura went to the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator. ‘ _left you my spare keys, they’re on the work desk_ ’. After a quick search, she settled down for cereal and coffee. She took her lazy breakfast to the work desk, where she found the keys Laf left her. She took her files from her bag before sitting down in front of the PC. A very impressive computer, to hear Laf tell it, though Laura couldn’t tell from the look of it.

Laura started to go over the case. So far there were four murders. They were linked to one another due to the unnatural state in which the victims were found - all drained of blood without any major injuries or lacerations. That’s what set the latest victim apart - with all other victims, there were no signs of struggle, everything was perfectly in order and even the bodies themselves were found posed as sleeping. The last one was something else. There was blood everywhere, most of it coming from a gash on the right side of his throat. _An imposter?_

It happened often enough, thanks to the media. Some unstable person hears about a serial killer on the news and decides to perform his own version of what the original killer does. They feed off of details that are being shared on the media - and that’s where things get interesting. Some details are never shared, some specific details are being kept a secret just in case a copycat does pop up. In this case, it was a substance found in the victim’s blood. It was of somewhat similar nature to what mosquitos spread in their bites to keep the blood from clotting up. The only difference was that the victims shared high levels of dopamine in what little remained of their blood.

After three hours of tediously reading the case file and all of the findings over and over again, Laura decided to take a break. She picked up her phone and found a new message from Danny, stating that she hates the fact that she was taken off the case and that she can’t think of anything else but wanting to catch the killer.

_“Same here”_ , Laura texted her back. “ _wait, you know a lot about the case, right?_ ”

_“I did arrive first on all four crime scenes, got the chance to snoop around before anyone else arrived. Never found anything though.”_ Danny replied. _“Why?”_

_“I’m going over the case to brief the fbi people tomorrow. Have some time to help a doc out?”_

_“Always.”_

Thirty minutes later, the two were sitting in front of Laf’s computer, looking at all of the notes from the case file CD.

“Dopamine?” Danny looked at the screen in confusion. “Maybe whoever is responsible killed them with happines?”

“Dopamine is also produced when one is in pain. It’s part of the reason why self-harming exists.” Laura sighed. “But the amount of Dopamine makes no sense. Unless they smoked something or took something. The thing is, no one could find anything like that.”

“Well, maybe high levels of dopamine render the victims unable to fight? Maybe instead of using crippling force whoever it was just injected the victims with high doses of Dopamine? Maybe that’s why they all had the strange marks on their necks?” For a few moments the two looked at each other, caught up in the hunt for clues about the killer’s indentity.

Suddenly, Laura’s phone rang and Danny tore her gaze away. Laura picked up the phone and answered the call.

“Hollis, it’s LaFontaine, you have to come to the lab, like, as fast as you can.”

“Why? What happened?”

“According to some tests I ran on the blood samples Carmilla found at your place yesterday, the person who broke into your house is one of the dead victims.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it sure has been a WHILE since I wrote anything, let alone put it up anywhere for people to see. Please keep in mind that English isn't my first language. I would love to hear what you guys think about this, so please leave a comment if you can. Thank you for reading this piece of hot mess.


End file.
